Would You Rather
by GothicShadows21
Summary: Percy arbors feelings for a certain daughter of Athena and wonders how he's going to tell her until Grover tells him of a game that is played at the campfire, a modified version of 'Would you Rather'. Will Annabeth and Percy end up together tonight?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Chapter 1

Introduction

Me: Well this ought to be a rather fun game

Percy: What do you mean?  
>Me: You played 'would you rather' right?<p>

Percy: Of course

Me: Well, enjoy a whole night of it, with a pretty girl?

Percy: (Hopeful eyes) Aphrodite?

Me: Wishful thinking, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians sue me alright.

It was well moon lit night at Camp Half-Blood, the training grounds for demigods. Grover Underwood and I, Percy Jackson, now 17 years old, sat on the beach, allowing the waves to crash up onto their feet. It was long day for the both of them; Grover had spent the day organizing some satyrs to send out through the United States for new demigods. Percy on the other hand, was now in charge of sword play and taught all new demigods. A majority of the Ares campers had a deep loathing of me, whether it is from genetics or circulating rumors. The only child of Ares that did not completely hate me was Clarisse, owing to the fact that I had saved her from the great Cyclops Polyphemus a couple years ago. Anyways, Grover and I were drinking cokes, unwinding from the exhausting events of the day. We were deep in discussion about their past adventures and certain people, both disliking and close.

"So Percy, has anybody hooked you yet?" Grover asked. I was confused for Grover had often resorted to terms that I had no idea meant.

"What?" he asked.

"Like, do you sweat over somebody else?" he asked, changing his term. Again, I could not understand him.

"I wish you would terms that I knew," I grumbled. Grover huffed.

"Has any girl caught your fancy yet?"

"Oh!" I said. He didn't really want to say anything. There was a girl, or rather a close friend that had caught his attention. A certain daughter of Athena that had saved him on constant occasions, one that went by the name Annabeth had snagged my heart. However, at the same time, Annabeth was also a good friend of Grover's and Grover could never keep a secret.

"Um, nobody," I lied. I didn't know if goats to could raise their eyebrows, but if they could, Grover certainly was. He and I shared an empathy link, plus he could read human emotions, so it was a lost cause lying to him.

"Ha! I don't need an empathy link to know that you're lying," Grover remarked. "Who's the girl?" I breathed heavily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I dismissed.

"Perce, tell me who the girl is, or I'll tell the whole camp who was it that was singing 'Baby' in the showers last week," Grover blackmailed. My heart sank. "By the way, you made a very convincing Justin Bieber."

"You would not!" I challenged.

"You bet I would," Grover laughed. I had no other choice, that was an incident that the whole camp had known about, but the culprit had never been discovered, or at least up until now. The Ares campers had suspected all along that it was me, but then again, who else but the Aphrodite kids admit that?

"Okay, it's Annabeth," I admitted. Grover went into a fit of triumph.

"I knew it! I knew it all along!" Grover shouted. "You like her!" I tackled him, clapping a hand over his still speaking mouth.

"Keep quiet!" I muttered. "I don't want the whole camp to know." Grover stopped talking into my hand and requested to be released in a form of sign language.

"Why don't you come to 'would you rather' at the campfire tonight?" Grover asked. "Chiron, Luke, Clarisse, Beckendorf, Silena, Nico, Juniper, and Mr. D are coming."

"I don't think so," I refused. Everyone at Camp Half-Blood knew that their version of 'would you rather' involved the actual action of their choice. Last I heard, Silena had asked Nico if he would rather go on a date with Alecto the Fury or spit at Scylla. Let's just say that Nico's ten minute date with a kindly one was the worst date the kid has ever had.

"You can invite Annabeth," Grover pointed out. "She came to the last one." I thought about it. It would give me a chance to tell Annabeth how I felt about her.

"Okay, you feed me a dare in which one of the choices is going on a date with Annabeth," I told him. Grover nodded. "Thanks G-man."

"No problem, always good to help a friend," he said, getting up. "There are three sections of the game tonight, the first one is pranks, the second one is slaying certain monsters, and the last one is dating with a mixture of the first two." I wished Grover hadn't said that. The vision of me fighting a drakon was flashing in my head. We walked to the cabins where they were stood majestically in a rectangle (not a 'U' anymore). After a few minutes of walking and listening to Grover's suggestions, we reached cabin six where the children of Athena who stayed at Camp Half-Blood the longest slept.

"You knock," I told Grover. Grover shook his head, refusing.

"You're her secret admirer, you do it," Grover excused, pushing me up to the door. Before I knocked on the door, I looked back at Grover.

"Sure, make the human do the dirty work," I muttered. Grover snickered to himself. I rapped the door until the door open and my hand was hitting air. Annabeth appeared at the door and my heart was doing a relay race. Her hair was neatly brushed and looked as if it had just been washed.

"Oh, hi Percy," she greeted brightly. Annabeth turned to look behind me. "What's up Grover?" Grover was giggling uncontrollably and had to walk away. Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Something I should know about?" she asked.

"It's nothing," I dismissed. "Hey, I uh, was wondering if I, um, could ask you s-something." Annabeth's eyes widened at this.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked. It took me a few minutes to find the words, but I managed to do it.

"Do you want to come with me to would you rather?" I asked her. Annabeth thought about it, recalling her last night with Grover's daring gang.

"Oh, why not?" she accepted. 'They're pretty fun, okay! Just let me get my jacket." My heart was doing a victory lap as Annabeth ran to her bunk and pulled down a UCLA hoodie. I always wondered how Annabeth managed to keep that thing around considering the fact that this was New York and not California. Grover was a few yards away. He looked as if he had gotten over his fit of laughter.

"You guys ready?" Grover asked. Annabeth and I nodded as we followed Grover to the campfire which was burning green and hot. Chiron sat in his wheelchair roasting marshmallows, not noticing me. The group was larger than Grover let on, Nico, Beckendorf, Silena, who was leaning on Beckendorf, Clarisse, Juniper, who ran at Grover so hard that she tackled him to the ground in a surprised yelp, but the Stoll Brothers and Pollux were attending as well. Pollux I guessed because of his father and the Stoll Brothers were a no brainer; they would never miss the opportunity to prank somebody. Mr. D looked up finally from his grape vine.

"Ah, Peter Johansen, lovely of you to join us," he remarked sarcastically, resting the grape vine on his lap.

"Percy Jackson," I corrected in an annoyed tone. He was always 'forgetting' my name. Annabeth and I took seats next to Beckendorf and Silena, who were cuddling each other.

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth, you two wished to join our humble abode?" Chiron asked. We both nodded awkwardly. He munched on a marshmallow. Grover looked around after he recovered from his initial assault.

"Where's Luke?" Grover asked, looking around as if he might be hiding.

"Luke has come down with ah, an unfortunate illness," Chiron answered.

"Mono," Travis Stoll commented. Everyone looked at him. Connor leaned towards him.

"I think we were supposed to keep that secret," Connor whispered.

"Why? Everyone knows that he kissed Katie Gardner," Travis said aloud. Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and I started laughing. Chiron held up his hand for silence.

"Well, it is very unfortunate he is not here," Chiron finished. "He normally has the funniest suggestions, isn't that right Mr. D?" It was quite obvious that Chiron was trying not to laugh. Mr. D scowled at Chiron.

"Yes, don't remind me," he grumbled.

"Right, does everyone know how to play?" Chiron asked everyone. Everyone present nodded their heads. "Okay, remember that whichever you pick, you will have to do which you prefer at that second." Everyone murmured, understanding Chiron's reminder.

"Let's start!" Chiron began.

Me: Well, Perce, you slay the Minotaur, manticore, and the Nemean Lion, yet you don't have the guts to ask Annabeth out.

Percy: Watch it now; I see you and that girl Kasey doing things. (Door opens and Kasey appears)

Me: Oh hey Kasey! (Kasey sits next to me on the armchair)

Kasey: hey sweetheart

Me: Eat your heart out Perce

Percy: Shut up

Me: Review please? Give me suggestions for would you rather, I'm limited here. Stay with me people, Chapter 2 is in the making.

Percy: Dammit


	2. Chapter 2: Pranks 'Would You Rather'

Chapter 2

Pranks Would You Rather

Me: Well, that didn't take too long

Kasey: Yeah, when does Thalia come in this? She's my favorite (it's true)

Percy: I'm with the emo girl, when does she come in?

Kasey: Don't call me emo! (slaps Percy so hard he's knocked out)

Me: She's not in this, but Annabeth will visit you later (wink wink) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and I never will. Enjoy the second chapter.

The Stolls looked very eager for this which made me slightly nervous. They were only this excited when it came to stealing and playing pranks. Grover too looked nervous and I knew why. Grover loved to watch pranks, but he didn't like the pressure of playing pranks for he was afraid of getting caught. Just so you know, Grover is the worst when it comes to lying because he always wears a guilty face when he does it. So anyways, the rest of us were sitting there awkwardly, waiting for someone to start this thing. After a few seconds, I leaned over to Grover.

"Is this how these things normally start off?" I asked him. Grover shook his head.

"Not normally, though last time it took almost ten minutes to start because somebody…" he directed his attention at Nico, who wasn't even paying attention.

"Accidentally summoned Hades and it took a little while to sort things out," Grover answered. I almost regretted asking him. At last, it was Clarisse who piped up.

"None of you are going to start? Fine, I'll do it!" she growled. She looked around the rest of us; the Stoll Brothers got excited every time her gaze fell upon them. She then looked at Grover who started panicking.

"Grover," she said, an evil grin spreading. I could see Nico and Annabeth having a hard time not laughing. "Would you rather put a rattlesnake in the Aphrodite cabin or decorate the roof of the Demeter cabin with goats?" Automatically, Juniper started protesting Clarisse's suggestions.

"Oh no! Grover, you can't do either one!" She yelled. "That's not who you are." Grover was dumbstruck. Grover hated, I mean absolutely hated rattlesnakes so the thought of putting one in the Aphrodite Cabin was terrifying. But then again, we had no idea where we would get goats to put on the Demeter cabin. Annabeth leaned over to me.

"I would take the rattlesnake, it's the only one that he can really do," Annabeth whispered. I nodded as everyone gazed at Grover who was doing a sort of hyperventilation under all of this pressure.

"Come on goat boy," Clarisse urged. "You can't let your girlfriend decide for you." Juniper glared at Clarisse who wasn't paying her any attention. "Well, what's your choice?" It took a couple minutes for Grover to decide, but thank god he did.

"I'll take the rattlesnake," Grover decided reluctantly. That seemed to be all Silena needed to protest too.

"Now wait a minute Clarisse!" Silena started. Clarisse looked at Silena. "I'm the head counselor of Aphrodite; I will not allow Grover to put a venomous snake in my cabin!" Just as Clarisse opened her mouth to argue, it was Chiron who spoke up.

"Now Silena, you know the rules of the game," Chiron told her. "Whichever one Grover chose, he has to actually perform the task, no matter how extreme. Clarisse, will you fetch the timber rattler?" Silena's temper exploded, showing a different side that I had never seen before.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW A SNAKE TO BITE MY SIBLINGS! I WILL NOT! NO, NO, NO!" Silena exploded. Beckendorf put his hand on her arm, trying to calm her down. Reluctantly, Silena followed the impulse to sit back down with Beckendorf. "Promise it will be out in a couple minutes." Chiron nodded as Clarisse returned, clutching a six foot long rattlesnake by the head. At the sight of that thing, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Grover, whose hand was inching towards the snake bit by bit. Eventually, he grabbed the snake's head, but not as hard as Clarisse had. He then walked over to the cabins, disappearing out of sight. A few minutes passed and there was no sign of Grover or the rattlesnake. Eventually, Grover came sprinting back with a look of guilt on his face.

"Did you put it in?" I asked him. He opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Instead, he nodded and started counting down on his fingers. Right when he reached one, distant screams emanated from the cabins, all of them shrill and feminine. Clarisse, Pollux, the Stoll Brothers, and I burst out laughing while Silena shot us all a glare. If looks could kill then all of us were dead. A couple minutes and you could hear screams and arguing emanating from the Aphrodite cabin. Everyone looked expectant, waiting for someone to go rescue the Aphrodite girls. Annabeth elbowed me and beckoned to the Aphrodite cabin. She and I stood up and walked across the field.

"Makes you wonder doesn't it," Annabeth said. "This game, though it can be cruel, brings campers closer together." I nodded, making seem like I was agreeing with her. Personally, I think the Stoll Brothers are only here in hopes to prank someone, not to get close to someone. It only took one knock for someone to open the door and pull me and Annabeth inside.

"What's going on?" Annabeth faked a question.

"Huge….rattle…snake!" huffed an Aphrodite girl, her make up running.

"Where is it?" I asked them.

"Over there, that was the last time we saw it," another girl said, pointing towards their gigantic closet. My mind went blank; there was no way we were going to find a gigantic rattlesnake amongst their colorful clothes. Annabeth and I walked over to the closet, watching the ground and everything else around us to make sure it wasn't anywhere else. We heard a low hissing sound, but it wasn't anywhere in front of us. A loud scream emanated again. I whipped around and there sat coiled, the massive rattlesnake. As Annabeth and I crept towards it, it turned its attention to us. It then lunged at Annabeth, who jumped back at the last second. I grabbed the snake by the neck.

"Gotcha!" I said triumphantly, leading it towards the open window and tossing it to the ground. The snake slithered out into the forest, seething with anger. The entire cabin dove on me in a hug of thanks. Several of them kissed me on the cheek despite my protests to get back to my feet. Amongst them, I could make out Annabeth averting her attention rather angrily, but she was keeping her temper in check. She's been really good about that, controlling her temper and jealousy. Once I separated myself, I bid a warm welcome to the Aphrodite girls and rushed out of the cabin before any one of them got over affectionate. Annabeth was silent our whole walk back so I could tell she was angry about something. When we got back to the campfire, we found the Stoll Brothers and Silena gone from the fire. Grover still looked guilty about the rattlesnake and Mr. D was chuckling to himself. Annabeth and I sat down, though she took a seat across the campfire, away from me.

"So uh, what did we miss?" I asked openly, trying to distract my mind from Annabeth. It was Beckendorf who answered my question.

"Grover asked Silena if she would rather drink Mr. D's diet coke or take all of the Ares cabin's weapons and give them a list to change their appearance," Beckendorf explained. "So guess where she's off." Clarisse was the one who knew about this prank so I knew that it wouldn't last long.

"Then why is he laughing?" I asked, pointing at Mr. D. He held up his hands innocently.

"What, am I not allowed to be amused?" Mr. D asked. Everyone looked at him. "Okay, I asked if the Stoll Brothers if they would rather replace the Apollo kids' arrows with rubber ones or mow the grass on the Demeter roof, one is off doing one thing while the other brother does the other thing." Annabeth started laughing.

"Just like Travis and Connor," she commented. Silena came back a few minutes later, looking shaken up. Annabeth was the one who greeted her. "Well, did you do it?" Silena nodded nervously, occasionally glancing at Clarisse.

"Don't worry, as long as you didn't hide my stuff," Clarisse assured. She then leaned closer, as if to get a better view of Silena. "You didn't touch anything of mine did you?" Silena's eyes widened to the size of golf balls and shook her head. Clarisse leaned back. A lawnmower engine started off in the distance, followed by the sound of cutting, so I knew it would be a matter of time before the Demeter kids would turn one of them into a shrub or something. Connor came back a few minutes after Silena did, a wide grin spread across his face.

"What did you do?" Chiron asked him.

"The Apollo kids have rubber arrows/so they threatened to break my nose," he said brightly. "I've never rhymed before/I never knew what it's for." Everyone around the campfire groaned. Connor got the rhyming couplet, a punishment that almost made me want to shove scissors of my ears.

"So uh, how long will it be until Travis comes back?" Grover asked him.

"Saw him on the roof last time/man I love to rhyme!" he answered. In rhyming couplets, we would never know. We sat there by the campfire silent, listening to Connor make up some of the most ridiculous rhymes any of us had ever heard. About twenty minutes later, Travis came back; he too had a wicked grin across his face. He smelled of freshly mown grass so I knew the job had been done, but how he managed to escape with his life, I don't know.

"Okay, it's my turn and that's the end of the first part," Chiron said, adjusting himself in his wheelchair.

"What?" Annabeth protested. "Percy and I haven't done one yet!"

"You two will go first next category," Chiron promised. He rounded on Mr. D who suddenly looked nervous. Grover leaned into my ear.

"I love it when Chiron does Mr. D, it's so hilarious!" Grover whispered a slight chortle in his voice.

"Mr. D, would you rather mail Zeus a bottle of Pinot Noir, or send Ares a photo of Hephaestus kissing Aphrodite on the beach," Chiron asked, a mischievous smile forming on his face. To be honest, I wouldn't care; I would be wondering why I wasn't kissing Aphrodite on the beach. Mr. D scowled at Chiron. He had a restriction at Camp Half-Blood, no access to alcohol whatsoever, so the only real choice was the picture of Hephaestus and Aphrodite.

"I'll mail the stupid photo," he grumbled. "Anyone have the photo, and maybe an envelope and stamp I can borrow?" We watched him place the photo inside and seal it. He then waved his hand rather lazily, the address appearing magically on the envelope. A mailbox then appeared in thin air. The letter threw itself inside and closed the lid behind it, then disappearing inside the mailbox. I almost felt sorry for Mr. D, but then again, he tried to make my life miserable here, so I didn't have so much sympathy.

"Well, that's the end of round 1," Chiron announced. "Next category is monsters, Clarisse; this ought to be your favorite."

Me: Well, that went pretty well

Percy: For you! I had to go grab a 6 foot long rattlesnake

Me: What about the Aphrodite girls?

Percy: Oh come on, I only care about Annabeth

Kasey: Awww that's so sweet!

Percy: Yeah, what happens to me next Mark Twain?

Me: Oh… nothing too bad (wicked grin) Review please!


	3. Chapter 3: Monsters 'Would You Rather'

Chapter 3

Monsters 'Would You Rather'

Me: Sorry that took so long, can't remember all the monsters that Percy faced

Percy: You kept me here all this time and you never thought to ask me? How stupid are you?

Kasey: Oh leave him alone Perce…be patient

Percy: How do you know? Wait, what does he do to me?

Kasey: Nothing too bad

Me: Right, come on Perce, you're almost there. By the way, I still do not own Percy Jackson

Percy: Thank god he doesn't

The Stoll Brothers finally calmed down after Chiron's announcement. They were both good at fighting monsters, but it just wasn't their favorite thing to do, unlike Clarisse who had the same grin that the both of them had during the pranks part of the game. I'm not really big on slaying monsters myself; I would much rather hang out with friends and spend my time out in the water like always. Chiron looked at Silena expectantly. At first, she looked confused, but then after a few seconds, she understood what was going on.

"Oh right!" she said. She then turned her attention to me. "Percy, would you rather fight the Minotaur again or slice off one of the Hydra heads?" To me, that was no brainer. I knew what happened if you sliced off a hydra head, two more grow back and I've beaten the Minotaur twice already.

"I'll take the Minotaur!" I said confidently, glancing down at Annabeth who was smiling and shaking her head. I drew Riptide and looked around for the big, ugly bull. After a few seconds of looking foolish, Annabeth spoke up to redirect my attention.

"Uh, Percy?" she said. I looked her; she was pointing to Chiron. I looked at Chiron who snapped his fingers and almost immediately, the Minotaur appeared and charged me menacingly. I dove out of the way and watched him miss me by inches. The Minotaur roared in anger and ripped a tree and held it like a jousting lance. He then charged at me again, the tree pointed at me. I sidestepped and swung at his neck. The head flew off of the Minotaur's ugly neck and landed next to Silena, who screamed and batted it to Beckendorf. Beckendorf laughed, picked up the head, and tossed it into the campfire, watching it burn malevolently. He then returned to cuddling Silena who was gasping about how gross the head was. The Minotaur disintegrated, leaving a pile of dust and a big tree lying on its side. I sat back down, recapping Riptide, feeling proud of myself. Even Annabeth was impressed, she gave me a confident smile along with thumbs up and looked at me. So was everybody else.

"Oh yeah, Annabeth," I started. Annabeth eyes brightened at her address. "Would you rather battle the Nemean Lion or stick your dagger into the roof of the Ladon's mouth?" Annabeth has never fought either of them so automatically I assumed that I was a bit harsh.

"Where's the Ladon?" she said shockingly, but confidently. Chiron snapped his fingers again, and the scene shifted. Everyone was sitting in a large garden, and I quickly realized that we were at the Garden of the Hesperides. Ladon stood a few yards away, snarling menacingly. Annabeth gripped her dagger and walked over to the dragon. The dragon snapped. Annabeth darted to the side and stuck her dagger through the roof of the dragon's mouth. The dragon screeched in agony as Annabeth wrenched her dagger out. Chiron snapped his fingers yet again and there we sat, back at the campfire at Camp Half Blood. It was my turn to be impressed; obviously Annabeth had gotten over her anger towards me because she took a seat right next to me next to Silena who was still cuddling with Beckendorf. Clarisse was shaking as if she were having some sort bloodthirsty withdrawal. Annabeth looked at her and immediately, she knew who to ask.

"Chiron!" she announced. Sparks shot from Clarisse's eyes as an evil grin spread over Annabeth's face. "Would you rather shoot one of Scylla's heads or kill the Chimera?" A calm, warm smile formed on Chiron's face. From what I've seen, Chiron was exceptional with his bow. He was also very skilled at a sword, but then again, it was his least favorite weapon.

"Where's the Chimera?" he asked calmly, but confidently. The scene shifted to the archway that I had visited when I had travelled to Los Angeles. Chiron, now in horse form, stood patiently, his quiver slung over his shoulder and his bow in hand. Echidna appeared with the constantly barking Chihuahua.

"Chiron, trainer of heroes; prepare to meet your doom!" she growled. The barking Chihuahua transformed into a massive lion, but it only spent two seconds as a monster because Chiron had lodged an arrow in its chin and in between Echidna's eyes. Echidna and the Chimera disintegrated in a combination of shrieks and roars. The scene shifted and we were back at the campfire; Chiron was back in wheelchair form, his bow and quiver had mysteriously disappeared. Everyone was impressed at Chiron's skill and tactic, or at least everybody but Mr. D. But then again, all he has to do is flick his hand and the monsters practically commit suicide. Clarisse looked like she was having a silent meltdown in her seat. Thank god Chiron had noticed it.

"Nico!" he announced. It was hilarious the way Clarisse had reacted both times. "Would you rather fight Cerberus or fight the manticore?" I know very well that the last thing Nico wanted to do was to make Hades angry and killing his massive three-headed dog would certainly do the trick. But then again, Nico isn't exactly the brightest person in the world so he might choose Cerberus.

"I'll fight the manticore," Nico said nervously. I remembered 3 years ago Nico's encounter with the manticore and how it had nearly killed him and his sister Bianca. I still felt guilty about her death despite how long it's been. Chiron snapped his fingers and a red lion with 2 separate eye colors and human face appeared just yards away from Nico. Nico drew his stygian iron sword and readied it. The manticore launched a volley of spikes at Nico who managed to dodge each of them. He then sprinted towards the manticore as fast as he could and ran his sword in its shoulder. The manticore roared in pain and disintegrated. Nico returned to his seat next to Chiron, gazing at the green fire as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. He then turned his attention to Clarisse who looked as if she were about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Clarisse, would you rather fight a Lydian Drakon again or fight Charybdis?" Nico asked Clarisse who relaxed once Nico addressed her. A chill raced down my spine at the sound of both names. At the time, I thought Charybdis was the most terrifying thing I had ever encountered, until I fought the drakon. At least against a drakon though, Clarisse stood a fighting chance, unlike Charybdis. It didn't even take Clarisse 5 seconds to answer.

"I'll fight that stupid worm again," she growled confidently, drawing her electric spear from her back. Chiron snapped his fingers and a two hundred foot long drakon appeared in front of Clarisse, who charged it immediately. Fast as a gazelle, Clarisse sprinted across the grass and drove her electric spear into the middle of the drakon's head, reminiscent of her last encounter with a Lydian drakon. The sound of electricity crackling and the smell of barbeque filled the air as the drakon shuddered uncontrollably. It then lay motionless, dissolving into giant snake bones. Clarisse sat back down looking disgruntled, probably hoping that this fight would have been much harder. In my mind, and in probably in everyone else's, to take out a drakon in one powerful strike, there's no monster that can stand up to Clarisse after that.

"I can't wait for the next section," Annabeth whispered in my ear, a slight swoon in her tone. "Clarisse is so funny in this section, she hates romance." The sight of Clarisse holding hands with some poor camper flashed through my head. Even though it was just a passing thought, I couldn't help but feel bad for the poor guy. Then an image of Annabeth and me walking across the beach, smiling and holding hands replaced the disturbing scene of Clarisse. This thought made my cheeks burn and I would be willing to bet that the sides of my face were blood red.

"Well, that's it for the second round," Chiron announced. He then turned his attention to Pollux was half asleep. "Pollux, you can start the next round." Silena looked at Chiron with disbelief on his face.

"Well what about Charlie?" she asked, gripping Beckendorf so tight that I couldn't believe he was still breathing. "He hasn't gone yet!"

"Relax Ms. Beauregard, he will go," Chiron promised.

Me: Sorry that took so long, Percy wasn't very helpful

Percy: Yeah well, you telling everybody what I was thinking about weren't very helpful either.

Me: What do you expect? It was funny

Kasey: You were always shy around me before we started dating

Percy: Ha!

Me: Shut up lover boy. Review please! Thank you for all who subscribe to this story! Really keeps me going. Give me some suggestions for the love and dating section, I really need help!


	4. Chapter 4: Love 'Would You Rather'

Chapter 4

Dating 'Would You Rather…'

Me: Well, the moment of truth has arrived

Percy: Do you leave this time?

Kasey: Leave him alone Percy! Gosh!

Percy: Can I get someone else in here?

Me: Fine (snaps fingers and Grover walks in the door)

Grover: What's in here? Oh hey Perce! Who are they?

Percy: No idea

Me: Well, this is the last chapter of the story, but it's extra fluffy for Percy….I do not own Percy Jackson unless by some strange miracle the author sells the story to me

Percy: He better not

Chiron and everyone else looked expectantly at Pollux. Pollux didn't talk very much and from what I gathered, he was very shy. For some strange reason, that seemed to have attracted half of the Aphrodite girls, yet he wouldn't go out with them. Pollux looked at Beckendorf nervously, as if Beckendorf was going to attack him at any second.

"Beckendorf, would you rather make out with Silena on the beach or cuddle with Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin?" Pollux asked, quivering as he watched Beckendorf. Beckendorf's face remained emotionless as Silena looked at him expectantly.

"Of course I would choose Silena," Beckendorf answered, getting to his feet and leading a giggling Silena to the beach. We watched them kiss heavily over and over again. I looked over at Annabeth, wishing I had the guts to ask her out. I then looked back at Grover who gave me the thumbs up sign. After a few minutes of wishing and watching, Beckendorf and Silena returned with rather large smiles abroad their faces. Beckendorf then looked at Nico who suddenly looked nervous as Pollux.

"Nico, would you rather ask Clarisse to the fireworks or kiss Annabeth on the lips," Beckendorf asked, a slick smile replacing his blissful smile. On cue, Annabeth and Clarisse looked at each other strangely. I could tell that the two of them did not want to do either choice, but then again, whichever Nico chose they too had no choice but to accompany Nico. I looked at Annabeth who was flashing a combination of a _don't you dare__look_ and a pleading look.

"I'll take Clarisse," Nico managed to say. I looked at Annabeth who now looked relaxed. She looked very beautiful, the moonlight shining off of her neatly brushed, sleek blonde hair. Her eyes, though stormy gray, were piercing and beautiful. Her smile was probably the greatest part about her. I wanted to say something to her, but my nerves had gotten the better of me. She turned around and looked at me, her eyebrow rising in concern.

"Are you okay Percy? Your mouth is like open and you're staring at me strangely," she asked. I snapped out of my trance, looking around at the others. They were looking at me strangely and from what Annabeth said, I couldn't blame them.

"Oh, I uh, I'm fine," I lied, averting my attention to the little bit of grass near Grover's hooves. Annabeth shrugged and turned her attention back to Nico. He was approaching Clarisse slowly and I couldn't blame the kid. I mean, I don't like Clarisse, but I have trouble approaching her anyways.

"Um, Clarisse?" he asked. Clarisse raised her eyebrows boringly. "Would you like to come with me to the fireworks this Saturday?" Clarisse slugged Nico in the jaw. Nico's eyes went glassy as he fell over.

"Not in a million years punk," Clarisse growled. She then looked over at the Stoll Brothers, who looked excited, but not as much as they were during the pranks section.

"Travis and Connor, would you rather go on a double date with Katie Gardner and her sister Leah Gardner or would you rather kick a Cyclops' foot?" Katie Gardner and her sister were really nice, but they detested the Stoll Brothers. The Cyclops' suggestion was a bit harsh; nobody in their right mind would ever choose to kick a Cyclops over dating the Gardners.

"We'll take the double date!" Travis accepted before Connor could create a ridiculous rhyme. Chiron snapped his fingers and all of a sudden, the Stolls and the Gardners were sitting in the middle of a romantic restaurant. I could hear Grover and Annabeth laughing beside me. They listened to Connor create some of the most ridiculous rhymes. But the night went sour the moment Travis had mentioned 'Would You Rather…' Katie and Leah splashed water in their faces and a few seconds later, Chiron snapped his fingers. The scene faded and the Stoll brothers' faces were dripping. Travis looked at Grover.

"Grover, would you rather kiss Juniper or would you rather switch the signs of the showers?" he asked. The moment he came up with the prank, I couldn't help but cracking up. Grover and Juniper couldn't kiss without hurting each other, but like I said before, Grover hated to prank people.

"I'll go switch the signs," Grover said dully. Juniper's eyes widened at Grover's choice.

"Wait a minute goat boy!" Juniper protested. "Did you seriously just pick a prank over kissing me?" Grover raised his arms at her.

"Would you rather I hurt you again?" Grover asked her. "Do you remember how painful our last kiss was?" Juniper crossed her arms and remained silent, recalling the last incident that they had locked lips.

"Okay," she said bitterly. Grover walked off towards the showers and was out of sight for a few minutes. I turned my head and this time, I caught Annabeth staring at me. Her eyes were staring at me hungrily, as if they couldn't get enough of what they saw.

"Um, Annabeth?" I asked her. "Are you okay?" Annabeth snapped out of her trance.

"What?" she asked. She then took notice of me and quickly looked at the campfire, acting as if nothing happened. I turned away, a sly smile crossing my face. Grover came back a few minutes later looking extremely nervous, but looked horrified as well.

"What is it?" Silena asked him.

"A Hermes boy and an Aphrodite girl were walking towards the showers when I made the switch," Grover informed us. "I barely got of there without either of them noticing." A couple seconds later, we heard multiple screams from girls and boys. Everyone, including Chiron and Mr. D erupted into laughter. It was a few minutes before anybody could regain their breath. Finally, we managed to calm down and await Grover's question. He turned his attention to me and I knew the moment of truth was coming. Weirdly, _Baby _was playing in my head as I looked at an unaware Annabeth.

"Perce, would you rather kiss medusa or would you rather go on a date with Annabeth?" he asked. Both Annabeth and I looked at him. I looked at Annabeth who had disbelief and expectancy looks on her face.

"I'll go on a date with Annabeth, if uh, that's okay with her," I chose nervously, looking at Annabeth. Annabeth's eyes lit up as she heard my choice.

"Yes, of course I'll go on a date with you!" she said brightly. Chiron snapped his fingers and all of a sudden, we were outside a movie theater with tickets to the movie 'Like Crazy'. Half heartedly, I wished Chiron had made tickets for a horror movie instead for a romantic movie. But I was with Annabeth and that was all that really matter. We sat up in the top row in the corner, away from prying eyes. The movie started and after about an hour into the movie, Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder. Unbeknown to her, a wide grin spread across my face as she shifted her head to a more comfortable position on my shoulder. Once the movie was over, we walked out of the theater and into Chiron's view. He snapped his fingers and there we sat back at the campfire.

"Okay, well, that was a great game tonight," Chiron closed. Everyone groaned in displeasure, me and Clarisse especially. "All of you were great and patient tonight and I thank you."

"Oh come on Chiron!" Clarisse protested. "Can't we have one more joke?" Chiron shook his head.

"It's well past curfew, my dear," Chiron refused. "You best be getting to your cabins before the harpies discover you." As everyone walked back to their cabins, Annabeth and I walked back to my cabin, talking about the date.

"So uh, Percy, why did you choose the date with me?" Annabeth asked curiously. It was an easy answer, but I had to think of a real brainy reply just for her.

"Well, number one, would you want to kiss medusa?" I joked. Annabeth chuckled a little bit. She shook her head in response. "Secondly, there's something that I needed to tell you since I met you." Annabeth's eyes lit up as I said that.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked though she already had an idea of what it was.

"I think you're the nicest, the funniest, the most amazing, the most beautiful girl in the whole world and I really want to be with you," I admitted, glancing at Annabeth for a reaction. Normally, I would have expected her to beat me up or something. But that wasn't the case at all.

"Oh Percy!" she swooned, diving on top of me, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. "I love you!"

"I love you too Annabeth," I said softly, but romantically. Annabeth and I peered into each other's eyes and the moment became too intense for the both of us. We leaned towards each other and our lips met. Sparks flew from the most incredible, indescribable oblivion from our kiss. We released ten seconds later, gazing into each other's eyes adoringly. Her lips were extremely soft; I wished that Annabeth and I would kiss again. Annabeth and I had gotten to our feet and walked into my cabin. Annabeth and I moved into the bed, holding each other in our arms. Annabeth snuggled into a more comfortable position in my arms. Her body was warm against mine and I felt a sense of security and love. She turned her head to look at my eyes.

"I love you Percy," she whispered.

"I love you too Annabeth," I whispered. And with that happy thought, Annabeth and I fell asleep.

Me: Well, this was a rather happy ending.

_Looks at Percy who was kissing Annabeth who appeared in the middle of the story_

Grover: They're a cute couple, just like you and Kasey

Me: Thank you Grover!

Kasey: It's time for your happy ending sweetheart.

_Kisses me passionately_

Me: Wow…I uh

Kasey: I love you baby

Me: I love you too sweetheart…review my story please. Let me thank all those who reviewed my story. Thanks to Childoftitans310, Pokemonchen, April, sonofthetrigod, Shia F, Lola, and all those that I may have missed who marked my story as their favorite. And most of all, I'd love to thank my girlfriend Kasey Lace for helping with this story. Please send suggestions for other fan fiction romance stories!


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Percy: I thought you said the story was done

Me: Well, the people wanted more, so I lied

Annabeth: Oh lighten up Seaweed Brain

Percy: Not with him lying

Me: Oh shut up Percy, the people wanted one more chapter so I'm giving them one more

Percy: Uh huh…what happens to me?

Me: Nothing, I do not own Percy Jackson and I never will

Percy: Got that right

That night was probably the best night of my life. The feeling of Annabeth snuggled up against me under the covers, to be honest there was no word to describe that. I woke the next morning with her head on my chest and her arms hugging my torso, not wanting to release me. My hands were free unlike the rest of my body. I stroked Annabeth's soft blonde hair, coaxing her awake. She raised her head up as she blinked herself awake until her lustful gray eyes fell upon me. Annabeth's brilliant smile formed as she laid her head back down onto my chest while I continued to stroke her hair.

"Good morning seaweed brain," she greeted sweetly. My mouth failed to say anything, but I smiled at her instead. Annabeth looked up to receive it. "I had a really nice time at 'Would you Rather' last night."

"Me too," I agreed. "I'm glad Grover gave me the dare to go on a date with you." Annabeth eyed me admirably, but suspicion was slight in her gaze.

"Grover knew about your crush on me didn't he?" she asked, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. Well played daughter of Athena. I thought about lying to her, but then again, Annabeth could spot those very well too.

"Yeah, I told him before we went to your cabin," I admitted.

"And since it was Grover who gave us the dare," she continued. "You asked him to give you the question in which one of the choices involved going on a date with me."

"You got me," I gave up. Annabeth's mischievousness faded from her smile and was quickly replaced by adoration. Again, she laid her head back down on my chest, looking out the window of my cabin.

"That was really sweet Percy," Annabeth said in a soft tone. Annabeth and I sighed simultaneously while we drank in each other's presence. Right when we were both relaxed, a rapid knock broke the silence. My heart sank; I didn't want to leave Annabeth even for a split second, but if I didn't answer the door, then whoever it may be would become curious. They may even want a look around. I looked at Annabeth who nodded and hid behind a wall in my cabin. I straightened my clothes out and opened the door. Grover stood in the doorway, a wide grin spread across his face.

"I know Annabeth is in there," he started. Before I had a chance to deny it, Annabeth emerged from her hiding spot and took her spot next to me. Her fingers laced themselves into my hand. Grover looked at the pair of us and then his eyes widened. "Did you two…."

"No, we didn't," I denied quickly. We didn't do anything last night, but like I said before, Grover has never been able to keep a secret. Besides, Annabeth and me standing in my cabin kind of contradicted the truth.

"Uh-huh," Grover said evilly. "Honestly, I won't tell anybody."

"That's what you said about the shower incident," I argued. Annabeth looked at me strangely. Another wide grin spread across Grover's face.

"That was blackmail, and I never said anything!" he protested.

"What do you mean 'the shower incident'?" Annabeth asked. Grover started choking up with laughter. I felt like kicking myself; that was probably the one thing I wanted kept quiet. Annabeth looked expectant at me. "Well seaweed brain?"

"You remember last week, the guy that was singing 'Baby' in the showers?" I told her. Annabeth joined Grover with uncontrollable laughter. She couldn't look at me without bursting into fits of giggles.

"Oh my gosh! That was you?" she laughed. I scowled at her and Grover and nodded painfully. She and Grover howled with laughter.

"F-for a-a-a second, I-I thought J-Justin Bieber was at c-c-c-camp!" she laughed. It took her a few minutes, but she managed to calm down enough to listen to me.

"Annabeth, if he was at camp, then all the girls in the Aphrodite cabin would go nuts!" I told her.

"That's true," she said. Grover interrupted us.

"So, you two," he said. "You two…finally together." Annabeth's grip on my hand tightened.

"Yeah, it's just amazing," Annabeth swooned, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"You two are just such a perfect couple," Grover complimented. I raised my eyebrows at him. Grover didn't pay me any attention. "Heck, maybe the two of you will get married." I couldn't tell whose face was redder, mine or Annabeth's.

"Uh yeah, right," I answered. "Grover we kind of want to be alone right now."

"Oh right, you two are still in the new couple phase," Grover remarked. "I'll see you two later." Annabeth and I looked at each other.

"Us….married?" I said to her. Annabeth shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is the fact that we're together," Annabeth said, transferring her hands to the back of my neck.

"Yep, just the one, and the most beautiful girl in the world," Percy complimented. Annabeth blushed deeply.

"Awww, Percy," she swooned. "I love you!"

"I love you too Annabeth!" I answered softly. And with that our lips locked in a soft, sweet, kiss.

10 years later….

I stood at the edge of the lake in my tuxedo, staring up at the cabins anxiously. Grover walked down the aisle with his girlfriend Juniper who was carrying a bouquet of leaves (don't ask). He took the spot behind me. He looked very unusual in a tuxedo, partly because he couldn't fit his tail in his pants.

"Remember 10 years ago when you and Annabeth said that you two wouldn't get married?" Grover whispered in my ear. I recalled that day; we didn't really come out and say that we wouldn't get married, but it something along those lines.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to gloat," Grover joked. I looked at him. "Just kidding Perce. And calm down, it's your wedding day!"

"That's the thing; I'm starting a whole new life," I told him. "I love her, but I'm afraid of messing up!"

"Don't worry about it!" Grover eased as Nico and Thalia made their way down the aisle arm and arm. "Trust me; married life is not as bad as it's made out to be!"

"Grover, you're not married," I pointed out. Grover's ears went red.

"Shut up," he said quickly as he watched Beckendorf and Silena make their way down the aisle, arm and arm. The organ sounded and the tune 'Here Comes the Bride' filled the air. Everyone in the audience rose to their feet and turned their heads. My heart was doing somersaults as I looked down that aisle at my beautiful bride. Annabeth looked so beautiful in her gown and veil. Even underneath the white fabric, I could tell that her hair had been neatly brushed and curled and her stormy, but beautiful gray eyes glowed admirably. Her father led her down the aisle and up to where I stood and kissed her on the cheek. Chiron held a book and looked happier than I had ever seen the centaur. The moment Chiron had opened his mouth though; a loud snore erupted from the audience. Everyone, including Annabeth and I turned to see who it was. It was no surprise to me though that I was Dionysus who sat in the back and had already fallen asleep. Everyone else shifted their attention back to me an Annabeth. I looked into her eyes as she gazed back into mine.

"Annabeth, 14 years ago we met here at Camp Half-Blood," I told her. "Never did I think that you and I would be standing here at the start of the life that we were both meant to spend together." Annabeth's brilliant smile appeared on her face.

"Oh Percy!" she swooned. "When we first met, I didn't think that you were the one, but now I know that this life was meant for us, you mean the world to me and that will never change; I love you Perseus Jackson!" At the finish of her words, I could hear sniffling from the crowd, which was either the entire Aphrodite cabin, or our mothers.

"I love you too Annabeth Chase!" I said back to her. We turned to face Chiron who stared back at the audience.

"Our bride and groom have written their own vows and would like to share them with the audience," Chiron announced as he handed Annabeth and me our written vows. "Annabeth, would you like to read your vow first?" Annabeth nodded; I could make out a small tear forming in her eyes.

"'Perseus Jackson, my life was never complete, without you, my heart had accepted defeat. You are my heart's desire, with love burning as everlasting fire. The moment we met, never had I thought that it was a life with you that I had sought. When war loomed and the fighting seemed like forever I thought I would see you again never. My heart was visible through my tears, the fire became hotter as it sears. There is no one else meant for me when I spend with you this life that was meant to be.'" As Annabeth finished reading her vow, I could hear Silena Beauregard sniffing behind her. Grover sounded as if he was choking up too. Leave it to a satyr to get overemotional at a wedding that wasn't even his. Chiron then turned his attention to me

"Percy, it is now your turn," he pointed out, beckoning for me to read my vow.

"'With you, I had found a home, a place like no other. Safe and love, you are my beautiful dove. With your heart, I found love. Something that I had never known, but it had quickly grown. With your soul, I found my life. A girl that stood beside me, that still stands with me awaiting our life that is to be. I am yours, you are mine. To love you is the easiest because love is so divine. Without you, I wandered astray, but now I can love you forever and always.'" This proved to be just too much for Annabeth. Little tears streamed down her face as I finished reading and I had never seen so much adoration and love staring back at me as I looked at her. Chiron went on with the institution of marriage and all that good stuff until he had gotten to the part where we were to place our wedding rings on each other's fingers.

"Percy repeat after me," Chiron said, handing me the wedding ring. I slipped it onto Annabeth's finger and awaited Chiron's words. "I, Perseus Jackson, take thee Annabeth Chase, to be my wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth. With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." I repeated Chiron's words; Annabeth probably could barely see due to all the tears that were streaming down her face. Chiron then turned to Annabeth, ignoring the fact that her face was soaked.

"Annabeth repeat after me," Chiron repeated, handing her the wedding ring. She trembled as she took it from the centaur. She slipped it onto my finger and waited for Chiron's words. "I, Annabeth Chase, take thee Perseus Jackson, to be my wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth. With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." As Annabeth finished her last words, Chiron beckoned us both to look at him.

"You may now kiss the bride!" he announced. I lifted Annabeth's veil whose face was shining from all the tears. She leaned forward, her hand sliding up towards the side of my face. I leaned towards her, my hands reaching to the sides of her neck. Our lips met in a sweet, passionate, loving kiss. Her lips were unbelievably soft, sweeter than honey. We drank in each other's presence as we released our kiss, our lives now sealed together. Annabeth's hand slipped into mine as we turned and walked back down the aisle, oblivious to the fact that there were people watching.

"Annabeth, remember what I said in my wedding vow?" I asked her softly. "About how I would love you forever and always."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I will hold myself true to that promise, I will love you no matter what forever and always," I told her once we were out of view.

"Oh Percy!" she swooned throwing her arms around me. "I promise, I will always love you no matter what, you mean the whole world to me and you always will!"

"I love you Annabeth!" I said softly.

"I love you too Percy!" she swooned. We locked one last time in a deep, passionate, loving kiss.

Me: Awww, isn't that precious

Kasey: (in tears) that was the sweetest thing ever

Percy: How do you know that?

Me: 'Cause I'm awesome like that

Annabeth: I think it's really sweet

Percy: Yeah, you're not so bad

Kasey: I love you

Me: I love you too baby….okay, now the story's over. And I'm telling the truth this time.

Percy: Whew, thank god!

Annabeth: It's just like the story Percy, I will always love you!

Percy: He's right Annabeth, no matter what happens, I never stop loving you!

(Percy and Annabeth kiss)


End file.
